


Microwave! (PINOF 1 Voice)

by Danielle, thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Phil, Crack Treated Seriously, Cracky Smutty, Dark Crack, Dominant!Dan, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, WTF, WTF smut, bottom!Phil, crack smut, crack!fic, major smut, microwave, smutty fic, top dan, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle/pseuds/Danielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going nice and well, Dan and Phil are enjoying each other's company. And then dominant Dan takes over. Perfection has been made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microwave! (PINOF 1 Voice)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am sorry in advance. Danielle is the fabulous author of this amazing crack fic. Let me know down in the comments if you liked it or are mentally scarred for life. Thanks guys!!

Well That Escalated Quickly  
Dan shoves his dick in Phil and thrusts in and out. Phil is screaming from pure pleasure. Dan releases and pulls out. Phil lays quietly on the bed while his orgasm wears off. Dan smiles and secretly grabs a knife and cuts Phil's dick off, then shoves it in the microwave. While Dan enjoys a crunchy dick, Phil bleeds out on their bed, staining his bright blue comforter.  
*wink wink*


End file.
